That Sweet Lime-Colored Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A Kairi and Goop romance with tickles story requested by one of my good friends. No flames, please.


**antaurilover685 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

**Kairi belongs to antaurilover685. I own nothing!**

* * *

**That Sweet Lime-Colored Love**

Kairi was swimming in the pool under the Grant Mansion, enjoying the warm water as she thought back on the week before when she had won the gold medal for winning the race for her team and her team had taken home the trophy. She had raced to the Mansion happily and told everyone the good news and they all cheered and then chuckled when Goop kissed Kairi in congratulations.

Now, she was just enjoying the water as she was on break from the swim team until next year, when she'd sign up again. For now, she just wanted to relax.

Goop smiled as he watched the girl he loved swim around. It seemed like only yesterday he had asked her to marry him and he just fell deeper in love with her since then. He then slipped into the water, intending to surprise Kairi. He moved quietly until he was close to her.

Kairi was so relaxed that she didn't hear Goop come in, but then she felt something warm surround her like a body suit and looked to see it was Goop. He had her wrapped in a cocoon with his body as one hand came up and caressed her hair lovingly.

"Kairi," he whispered to her, making her smile.

"Goop," she said to him, leaning closer to his face as he did the same, kissing her deeply, gently pushing his tongue in her mouth as he rubbed her shoulders, making Kairi moan as she loved it when he kissed her.

They then pulled back and she gently pulled away from him and he let her go, looking a bit dazed with love. Kairi then got a mischievous idea and splashed water in his face, making Goop jump out of his thoughts as he splashed around a bit and shook his head, hearing Kairi giggle before he felt another splash of water in his face and looked to see her laughing at him.

"Oh? It's a game now, hmm?" asked Goop as he then splashed water at her.

Kairi quickly moved back, still splashing water at him and then used her legs to kick at the water, causing the water to splash Goop constantly, but he quickly dove under and caught up to her, tickling her stomach and sides, making her laugh as she quickly got away and then dove after him, tickling him.

She heard Goop's laughter through the water and giggled through the water before rising to the surface for air and Goop did the same, just before Kairi jumped on him from behind and playfully dunked him and he playfully threw her up a little in the air, making her land in the water with a huge splash.

She swam down a bit and grabbed his legs and pulled, surprising him as she pulled him under water with her and moved away. He swam after her, catching her and holding her close as they moved again to the surface and he began tickling her again, making her laugh.

"Yes, Kairi. Let me hear that sweet laugh of yours. I just love hearing you laugh," he teased her as he tickled her to pieces.

Kairi just laughed and then her hands tickled him on his sides, making him laugh as he tried to get away from her hands while tickling her, but that was hard to do.

Finally, they both stopped and tiredly swam to the pool ladder and climbed up. Goop shook the water off himself while Kairi grabbed her blue beach towel and wrapped it around herself, going over to sit in the sun for a bit. Goop stretched outwards ahead of her and caught her, placing her in his lap as he sat down in a lounge chair and leaned back. She did the same with her head resting on his chest.

"Ah, this is so perfect," said Kairi, looking at Goop with a smile.

"I agree," he said. "It's perfect because I'm spending time with you."

She snuggled into him. "I can't wait for us to get married," she said. "To think, I found the guy of my dreams and he's a really great alien."

Goop smiled at her. "And to think, I found the girl of my dreams to love and she loves me just as much," he said, pulling her closer and tilting her face up a bit.

Smiling, she leaned closer and they both kissed, feeling love fill them as they cuddled together in the warm sun.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! Happy Thanksgiving, y'all!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
